Autonomous vehicles, for instance, vehicles that do not require a human driver, can be used to aid in the transport of passengers or items from one location to another. Such vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode where passengers may provide some initial input, such as a pickup or destination location, and the vehicle maneuvers itself to that location.
While some autonomous vehicles are operable in a semi-autonomous mode, such as where a human driver takes over control of the vehicle in some circumstances, it is nevertheless important for the autonomous vehicle to operate in the safest manner possible.